Time after time
by SilverVictoire
Summary: After the end of the war, Ginny's comming back with two big suprises for Harry... Books 6 and 7 changes a little bit for make the story plausible.


Hi everyone, my name is Silver and I really like Harry Potter so I decided to write this little fanfiction. My maternal language his french (but I'm not a citizen of France, I live in Canada) and I've learned english as a second language at school so if ther is some mistakes, just tell me in a review or a private message, this would only help me to be bether in english! I'm writting this fiction in french, publish it on a french web site, and traduce it in english for you. So I hope you guys will enjoy it an please REVIEW!!! Or private message!!!

Some noise pick up the young girl from the sleeping that had winning her two minutes before. Opening wide her eyes, searching this noise that she already hate when tears come form a few meters from her. Finding on owl, she understood that it was a newspaper.  
She ask herself why it was arriving at ten o'clock and put money in the little purse the owl was offering to her. Rapidly, she picks up the newspaperand went to the cradle who was at a few step from her bed. The women took the baby, went out of her little appartment bedroom and went to the living room were she gently rocked her child, not without looking the little bed in the corner of the room.

After an affectionate look at the gold-hair little boy who was dreaming, she went to the big window that had a wonderful view of Paris, this wonderful town. Silently admiring the landscape that lay before her, the girl took advantage of the diffused light emanating from the Effeil tower to read the newspaper she was holding the last ten minutes.

When she finally open it, she was that much suprised that she almost drop down the newspaper. The time for truth was now here.  
A little bit late and to soon at the same time for the yong women

ooo0ooo

That has done one year that he was waiting for her. One year that he was hoping to see her. One year that he was waiting the end of the war for finally find her. But now, the war was finish. He was serching her all over the place, looking at every person that was there. Some red hair capt his attention.  
The Weasley family was standing there. He approches and see there smiles and tears that was rolling on their dirty cheeks in memory to Lupin and Tonks.

More the distance betwwen them was little, more his hope to see her was little. But the little flame of hope that was subsisting in him died when he reconise everyone but not her. Was-she dead? No, that can't be possible. Not her. No. Absolutely not. That can't be real. He slowly went to Mrs. Wealsey and ask her where was Ginny, his troath tight.

-Oh dearest, we know that she is in security in France but we don't know exactely were. She must come home now the war is finish.

Harry feel the hope fire burn in his stomach. Only, she was not there.

ooo0ooo

The young girl looked Erik play in his park near his little sister with a dreamy air, making the point of her life. Since her pricipal's death, Albus Dumbledore, two years ago, she had moved in Paris. She knows that the truth would be much difficult to say so she jump on the occasion to moved in the pacific country that was France in January, leaving her boyfriend and family behind her.  
She had study by owl, taking advanced lessons and had taken with success her OWL's. Because of a war victim protection program, she had been able to have this tiny muggle appartement in Paris until she got her OWL's, the minimum requirement for an acceptable work.  
She had studied days and nights, passed her OWL's in april, month that she get's Erik and get's her results in may, month that she took a work.

For responding to the living needs of her son and her's, she was working at home from seven o'clock of morning til two o'clock pm and was studying by owl the rest of the day. Her day's were all like that until she return to her home two days for her brother Bill's wedding. These two days were enough for putting her pregnant again, by her ex-boyfriend. But, now that the war was finished, she had to come home, and say the truth about the two kids she had with her ex (possibly no more ex) boyfriend. Fortunately, even if she had Erik almost aged of sixteen years old and Emma at sixteen blowed candles (her actual nomber of), her two kids were in perfect health, besides the fact that they were born after only seven month of pregnancy.

The young sixteen years old mom was already having her NEWT's. In fact, she had studied every single day, considering every day as a school day, even summer and weekends. Her only pause have been Christmas, New Year's, her birthday, Erik's, Emma's and her brother's wedding the latest summer. Her non-stop study had helped her a lot: she was now a doctor at the Paris general wizard hospital and was now able to speek french perfectly bien sur. (meaning: of course)

Ginny, get out of her dreams, finished the letter she was writting, close the enveloppe and put it in her handbag. She picks up the kind of harness that was helping her to put young Emma, aged of two months on her while having arms free and Erik's stroller, put the two little blonde-hair in their things et went out of the appartment, direction la poste puis le parc! (meaning: the post then the park)

ooo0ooo

Hello, Harry said Mrs Weasley when she saw him arriving for picking up his breakfast and fall on a chair beside Ron and Hermione that were looking each other that much that we were feeling a little bit to much by seeing them.

Mrs Weasley lookes at her younger boy then put an enormous saussages plate in front of Harry. The happy conversations that were discussed were stopped when an owl with the France symbol arrived in the kitchen with a letter.

At this time, Mrs Weasley almost throw herself on him, picking up the letter he was delivering. All the family stop talking and look at Molly in silence.

Then she said, happy: Ginny's arriving tomorrow

ooo0ooo

Mom! did Ginny when she comes out of the Weasley kitchen chimney Comment vas-tu? (How do you do?)

Hi honey scream her mother as she jumped on her, retreating quickly when she felt a prominent curled bump against her daughter molly's eyes got wide open when she realised that Emma was this proeminent curled bump.

Mom, there's my daughter Emma and my son Erik answer Ginny while pushing blue-eyed Erik at his grand-ma. Voici ta grand-m re Erik (Here's your grand-ma Erik). Molly hug silently her grand-child and said him that he can go play with his cousin on the kitchen table were.

Little Erik turn at her mom and asked Est-ce qu'elle a dit que je pouvais jouer avec mon cousin sur la table de cuisine? (Did she sais I can go play with my cousin on the kitchen table?)

-Oui mon ch ri, vas-y, c'est le fils de mon fr re Bill, answer Ginny to her son. (Yes dear, and you can go, that's my brother's Bill son)

-What the hell is going on here? asked Molly, looking at her daughter.

-I've raise my children in French because they are french citizen, responde Ginny.

-Not Why he talks french, why do you have TWO children while you're even not seventeen.

Ginny simply answer Harry. Her mother looks confused and says that her daughter would have to explain herself in front of the family.

By the time our favorite red-hair has the time to pick up Erik by the hand and salut her nephew, she was pushing the kitchen door and was face to her enterely family who was looking at her with wide open eyes. Then, she realize that maybe this would not be that easy...

Hope you loved this first chapter! Does everyone know a corrector? Please review!!! I love you all!

You know you love me!  
xo-xo Silver


End file.
